A Gravitational wedding
by Empress dee
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a gay wedding would look like in a story? One that deals in fame and fortune? And what does happen if the bond of the two men are truly meant to be? Find out here in this story.


A Gravitational wedding

**A Gravitational wedding**

Yuki was wearing a Black Tuxedo as posh as ever, a pink spotted neck tie hanging around his neck. He was fixing it, trying to clear the nervous butterflies that were fluttering about inside of his body. He had his sexy office glasses on his face placed just right. White cufflinks were wrapped smoothly around his thin well-trained wrists. His shoes were made of the finest leather. Specifically, they were made from Alligator hide. They were both rough-looking and smooth all at the same time.

Shuichi Shindou, the famous vocalist for the J-Pop music sensational group Bad Luck was in his puppy dog outfit. Upon his furry head, he wore a veil and on his covered mouth, he wore cherry flavored lipstick. (Actually, the lipstick was a cherry candy stick, but had somehow melted only on his mouth.)

Behind them, bearing the wedding bands inside of his acoustic guitar, Hiroshi Nakano walked behind Eiri and Shindou. Behind Hiroshi was Suguru Fujisaki keyboardist for Bad Luck, and Tohma Seguchi who was president of N-G Pro as well as keyboardist for the band NittleGrasper, plus Tohma was also the brother-in-law to Eiri Yuki.

The entire clubhouse was filled; jam packed with fans, friends, and relatives alike for this wondrous occasion. Many of the fans of Eiri cried for they were just waiting for this type of a moment, but was also sad with the fact that their favorite novelist was taken.

The minister for this sort of event was none other than Yuki's younger brother Tatsuha Uesegi. Tatsuha was a priest and had been entrusted with this sacred right to wed both Eiri and Shuichi together.

After the kiss that Yuki and Shuichi had made for such an occasion, Yuki lifted Shuichi into his arms and the two of them walked down the isle. Rice was been thrown instead of confetti showering both Yuki and Shuichi until when they got in the limo, Yuki said, "Ugh, now I gotta have a shower before the dancing ceremony. What a pain!"

Shuichi just giggled at Yuki's retort and kissed his husband on the mouth. "Oh, quit complaining Yuki. I mean after all, what is just one shower to get clean? I gotta have one too."

Kissing Shuichi back, Yuki said, "You're right, Shuichi, you're right."

Getting dressed into a clean black tuxedo, the coat being quite long, Yuki smiled at Shuichi. He helped Shuichi get into the black pants that Shuichi wanted to wear, completing the assistance by doing up the belt buckle around Shuichi's waist.

Kissing Shuichi quickly, Yuki realized that he needed to put on a shirt underneath the tux coat. So, he found one of Shuichi's pullover green ones and then he put the long coat back on. He also added a Christmas Red tie to add to the quality of the look.

Shuichi put on his pink panther tiger stripped sweater after Yuki had helped Shuichi with the pants followed by a short black tuxedo coat. The shorter coat on Shuichi made him look stunning.

After they were dressed, they headed to the awaiting limo and proceeded to the banquet where they were to dance like no tomorrow. Nittle Grasper had volunteered to perform.

When they got there, Ryuichi was chanting, "Sparkly, sparkly, Shuichi's sparkly and Yuki too."

Noriko had to bop Ryu on the head to make him stop. Shuichi and Yuki only looked at each other and laughed. Yuki said, "As energetic as ever I see, Ryuichi. Make sure you save that energy to sing, okay?"

Ryu frowned, but nodded. Tohma then entered the room and said, "Well, I am glad that you two finally made it. We'd better start the first dance otherwise our guests will be too loaded to do so afterward."

Yuki and Shuichi took each other by the hand and Ryu began to play Shuichi's favorite song. The dance was spectacular! Shuichi felt lighter than air when Yuki twirled him and spun him around. The romance novelist was quite the dancer, surprisingly. Everyone felt it. Everyone knew that Yuki and Shuichi were happy just by that dance alone. The guests all joined in after and yet, no one was as good as Yuki and Shuichi were. Then, out of spunk, Shuichi asked Yuki, "Do you mind if I do one song, please?"

Shaking his head, Yuki then said, "All right, but only one. And it better be Spicy Marmalade!"

Shu then said, "I was thinking of doing in the Moonlight, but I can do Spicy Marmalade right after."

Sighing, Yuki agreed. It was a night to remember for the two. And no one could have been happier than they were right now.


End file.
